The Bells Still Ring
by Rosel
Summary: Alternate Time Line set in s1 where Enzo meets Bonnie as her High School music teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: So I started another Bonenzo fic. No worries to those who are into my other fics Fake It Until You Make It and Falling In Love. I'm still working on those. I just couldn't get the whole idea of s1 Bonnie and Enzo out of my head. It is all ep's 7x21 fault. That scene with Bonnie in the Cheerleading outfit with Enzo couldn't leave me so I just had to explore this idea.**

In all of the places Enzo St. John has traveled through the years with his pal and sidekick Damon Salvatore the last place he expected to be is in some dinky High School in some small town in Virginia. He was doing Damon a favor by being here and scheming to help rescue Damon's girl from a tomb. It was what they did ever since they met in a prison cell in the fifties. They schemed and came up with plans. After five years of being tortured they were able to escape. It almost didn't work. The escape plan went wrong and the place almost went down in flames. It looked like an impossible task but Damon risked his life to save Enzo from a fiery cage. Luckily he was able to get him out just in time. They've been helping each other ever since. For a while they were inseparable. Damon helped Enzo track down Enzo's girl Maggie, that ended in disappointment. They would ever so often run into Damon's brother and they had an up and down relationship. Stefan never liked Enzo and Enzo would have to say the feeling was pretty mutual. He thought Stefan put too much pressure on Damon to completly change and be just like Stefan. In the 90's Stefan tried to get Damon to stay in Mystic Falls and live a regular bunny diet vampire existence. Enzo spent a weekend with him and Damon debated it but Enzo pointed out to him if he stuck around here for too long he couldn't be here when that magical comet came that would mark the time to open the tomb for Damon's love Katherine. So that made the decision for him and he left with Enzo, which didn't make Stefan too happy. Like it was such a big deal, Stefan couldn't stick around and be Uncle Stefan to his Great Great Great Great Niece for too long anyway since people would grow suspicous of him never aging. Stefan left a couple years after that and went globe trotting with his best friend Lexi.

So here he was in this high school music room not being too impressed by it. This part of his plan to help Damon was Enzo's idea. They needed a witch to open the tomb once Damon aquired the sacred stone that was owned by the founders. So Damon's plan was to seduce one of the daughters of the Founders to get access to the stone and Enzo's part was to get a witch to do the spell. They spent a couple weeks watching the place not really showing themselves to anyone so they could see what they had to work with. Shelia Bennett was a stubborn old woman who looked like she would not help a vampire even if he was very persuasive. Her Grand Daughter Bonnie Bennett on the other hand was another story. She was young and had no idea she was a witch. She joked with her friends about her coookie Grand Mother telling her she was one but she didn't seem to believe it at all. Sure maybe it would be easier to just threaten Shelia into compliance, they could threaten this Bonnie for Shelia to do the spell, but Enzo had a better idea. He would get Bonnie to open up to her powers and get her to trust him that she would be happy to do the spell. Damon didn't understand why Enzo didn't just seduce her. Enzo knew that wouldn't work. He had watched her for a couple of weeks she was not the type of girl who could be easily seduced by a mysterious possibly dangerous stranger. She was a witch he knew once she touched him she could sense what he was even if she didn't know what it meant. So he decided to pose as her music teacher to gain her trust. He knew music could open her up and help awaken her power so he was going to be the one to help awaken it.

Bonnie Bennett hated nightmares. She wasn't even sure she could call it a nightmare since nothing really bad happened in it. She was just seeing a crow and a falcon and she had a weird feeling of foreboding. It just freaked her out to no end. She's been having the same stupid dream for two weeks and she hated it. She hasn't told Elena yet because she's been dealing with her parents death, she has gone through enough. And Caroline always would laugh every time she mentioned she thought she was psychic. If she told Sara she would think there was some conspiracy theory and that it might have something to do with all of her crazy research she did. Sara Salvatore was two years younger then her and she was convinced there was some conspiracy brewing between her family and all of the founders. Bonnie didn't want anything to do with that, she just wanted to have a normal fun time with her friends. She just hated having these bad feelings and she hated these weird dreams and why the heck was a crow and falcon so scary? Oh whatever she had to snap out of it, it was her first day of school she needed to get ready.

The first day of school was kind of exciting given the fact there was a very attractive new guy. So of course Caroline was all over him and found out all of there was to know about him and she was planning their June wedding. Sara wasn't exactly happy because she was the one with the answers. Sort of. The new guy was Stefan Salvatore and he was Sara's long lost cousin she hadn't heard about. She added it to her notebook of suspicous things about her family. Bonnie laughed she supposed if she suddenly found out she had a cousin who looked like that she'd be upset too. Oh well.

She had to get to her last class. She needed an elective in her junior year and they wouldn't count extra cheerleading practice as an elective. She originally was signed up for a dancing class but it suddenly got full and they just informed her yesterday music class was the only available elective she could take. At least Sara was already taking it. She may have been a freshmen but she was still her friend. So at least they could have fun together. Sara sat behind her still a bit glum about her family situation.

"Come on cheer up. You suddenly have more family. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, apparently I have two mysterious cousins coming out of no where. That is weird right? For cousins to just pop out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, I guess although I'm sure I have a bunch on my Mom's side I don't know about her being absetee and all."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bon."

"It's OK."

Then suddenly Sara expression changed and she said, "Oh, helllllllo, if it turns out I'm related to him I'm rioting."

Bonnie turned around to see a very attractive man with dark hair and deep brown eyes that had a fun glimmer in them. His skin was perfect and Bonnie's eyes were very pleased. It was a very good day for mysterious attractive guys to suddenly pop out of nowhere. Bonnie happened to like this day.

Then he spoke with a hot brittish accent, "Good after noon. My name is Mr. St. John. No need to spell it out for you. This is Music 101 if you are not intersted then too bad your going to learn about it anyway."

Bonnie's eyes widened as it was sinking in that this new very attractive man with the sexy as hell brittish accent was her music teacher. That was just her luck.

Sara whispered to Bonnie, "He can teach me music anytime."

Bonnie laughed.

"Is there something funny Miss Bennett? Is there something you want to share with the class?" Mr. St. John asked.

"No." Bonnie said quickly feeling a little embarassed.

"Good. So if you turn to the introduction we can get on with it."

Bonnie immediately opened her book. She really didn't like being called out like that. The rest of the class wasn't much better. It was like he was out to get her or something. He constantly called on her to read and answer questions. It was a bit nerve wrecking. Sara still talked to her a couple of times and he he didn't put attention to her at all. There were several times when other people raised their hands and he still called on Bonnie when Bonnie didn't have her habd raised at all. He did call on a few people to mix it up, but it really seemed like he was picking on her for some unknown reason. She was never a straight A student or anything but she never got in trouble with teachers either. It was really weird and not to mention frustrating. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

As they began to leave the class Sara asked, "Geeesh, what did you do to Mr. St. John? It was like he had it out for you or something."

So much for the paranoia, on other hand this was Sara Salvatore the girl Bonnie would describe as very paranoid.

"I have no idea. That was weird right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I think so. Maybe he has a thing for you and he was so overcome by his overwhelming attraction for you that he had to pick on you." Sara said a little overdramatically.

Bonnie laughed, "Yeah right."

"Oh, come on don't sale yourself short Bon."

Bonnie shook her head.

Then Bonnie asked, "Did I do something wrong maybe?"

"No, of course not. Some teachers are just jerks."

Bonnie shrugged as she looked down on her hands and then she realized she forgot her book in her classroom.

"Ugh. I got to get my book." Bonnie ran back into the room.

She saw Mr. St. John pick up her book he turned around and handed it to her.

"Here you go. And I apologize." He said with deep sincere eyes.

"Thanks. Why are you apologizing I left my book here?"

"I'm sorry if it felt like I was picking on you."

"Oh. Um. OK. Thanks." Bonnie feeling really awkward.

"I was just a bit nervous it being my first day and all." He said.

"You were?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, teachers can be infalliable too you know."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Bonnie said.

Then he said, "Good. Have a good day Miss Bennett."

"Uh. You two." Bonnie said feeling a little awkward, she didn't know why though.

Then he said, "See you tommorow."

"Looking forward to it." Bonnie said surprised with herself that for some

strange reason she actually was.

 **A/N2: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: Thanks to those who followed, faved, and reviewed it means so much.**

After the first day of class Enzo learned a few things about Bonnie Bennett. 1) She didn't like being singled out in class. 2)She was pretty observant. 3) If he wasn't careful she was going to figure him and his whole plan out way ahead of knew he had to at least play the part of music teacher to the whole class and always calling on her wasn't going to get her to trust him any sooner. He had to be patient. He knew this. So the next couple of days he changed his approach, he didn't call on her unless she raised her hand, which surprisingly she did a couple of times. As he backed off a bit she seemed generally interested in learning. As the days went by he got a little lost in being a teacher and he found himself caring if the other students were understanding the material as well.

He sat at the grill sitting in a booth going over his lesson plan when Damon flopped in on the opposite side of the booth and said, "Oh, hello professor. What are you working on here?"

Then he grabbed his lesson plan.

"Seriuosly? You are actually teaching?"

"I think people would grow a little suspicous if as a music teacher, I didn't teach music."Enzo said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to put so much thought into it. Careful, Enzo or I'm going to start to think you are buying in your own cover story." Damon said.

"Oh, yeah, because it's every vamps dream to be a public high school music teacher." Enzo returned dead pan.

"I don't know when it comes to you and your music you can get lost in it." Damon said.

"Well, I got to have an outlet when putting up with you mate." Enzo joked.

"Yeah and my way to put up with you is to scheme. So lets scheme." Damon said as he excitedly rubbed his hands together.

"My plan is coming along it is just going to take some time."

"Time isn't something we have an abundence of my friend." Damon said a little impatient.

Enzo looked at him concerned and said, "I thought we had plenty. The spell will work anytime after the comet and when you retrieve the necklace."

"Yes, and I am almost there doing my part. I made contact, I made quite an impression on Caroline Forbes." Damon said waggling his eye brows.

"So what is the problem?"

"The problem is all I have to do is get in the Founders Day party, retrieve the necklace and we are set and ready to go. I have waited one hundrend and sixty years to see her again. I'm not waiting any longer." Damon said irritated.

"I thought we were choosing the path of least resistence here. Your the one who doesn't want your precious brother to have to intervene with his Do Gooder ways." Enzo said.

"Yes and he had already figured out why we are here." Damon said annoyed.

"As in you told him." Enzo thought outloud.

"You're the one who brought it up in the nineties. He knows what is going down. He is here to make sure our family doesn't get hurt in the process." Damon explained.

"So more reason for me to take the patient approach." Enzo said.

"No. More reason for us to get this done as soon as possible so me and Katherine can get out of this judgemental town and tear it up on the road." Damon said.

"Oh, yeah I'm looking forward to being the third wheel." Enzo said sarcastic.

"Look, if you don't want to help me out you can always go back to your family at the Armory and leave me to my own devices." Damon said.

Enzo tensed at the name of the Armory. He had a sketchy past at best with them. He wasn't exactly in friendly terms with them at the moment.

He scoffed and said, "Yeah, like that will end well."

"It might." Damon said.

" . Look, we already talked about this, if we want to get her to do the spell the only way is to get her on our side. We can't scare her into it."

"And are you sure you can't seduce her into it? It is not like you haven't seduced witches before." Damon said.

"It's not a confidence problem. I've seen her with her friends. She is smart and she is not the type to be swayed by a sexy mysterious stranger. Besides if we even touch it will probally scare her too much that she wouldn't even consider helping us."Enzo explained.

"OK, fine but I am giving you a due date professor." Damon said.

"Fine. How long do I have?"Enzo asked weary.

"Two weeks."Damon said.

"You got to be kidding me. That's not enough time." Enzo complained.

"OK, fine one month. That is the longest I am giving you."

"OK. One month. I will get her to trust me in one month." Enzo said.

" it doesn't work, we're going with plan B and you know I don't want to do plan B. I do not want Stefan and Zack to throw a coneption fit and give us unneccesary trouble but I will if your plan doesn't work." Damon said.

"Don't worry. It will work. I got this." Enzo said confidently.

"You better." Damon said.

Bonnie wasn't sure why she was working so hard on her music assignment. It wasn't that big of a deal. She always did a decent job on her homework, but she never over stressed about it. She usually did what was required of her and sometimes she would forget about her home work but finished it real quick before school started. For some reason she had to get this right. She worked on it after school and when she hung out with her friends and then she worked on it before she went to bed and then she did it again before school and now here she was going over it again during lunch time. Maybe she was afraid Mr. St. John would call on her again, even though he stopped doing that unless she actually raised her hand, maybe that was still a fear. Or maybe she wanted to impress him because he was so attractive and had a sexy accent. Oh no way, she wasn't that shallow was she? She didn't work this hard for her history class but her history teacher was a douche and her music teach wasn't a jerky teacher at was actually a really good teacher he cared about the material and he wanted everyone to understand it. He wasn't one of those lame teachers who didn't care one way or the other if his students actually tried. He seemed really invested and it was like he really did care. He was kind of a breath of fresh air. A really attractive, sexy accent breath of fresh air.

Then Elena looked away from her food and looked at what Bonnie was doing.

"What are you working on? Do you already have a test or something?" Elena asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just homework for last period." Bonnie said as she quickly closed her book.

Elena furrowed her brow and said, "Don't you have music in last period? I thought that was a blow off class. It was last year."

"Maybe it was when some coach taught it, who didn't know anything about music but Mr. St. John is different. He really knows his stuff. He used to have a band."

Elena laughed, "Like we used to have a band."

"No, like he played professionally. He had actual gigs at clubs, bars, and stuff." Bonnie said nonchalantly.

"And he is a teacher?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah, well I'm sure the life of a muscian doesn't exactly pay well." Bonnie said.

"You seem to know an awful a lot about the new teacher." Elena said amused with a teasing tone.

"Yes, well he is a cool teacher." Bonnie said as she did not look directly at Elena.

"I bet." Elena said.

"Stop it, I just pay attention in class because he is a good teacher."

Elena smiled looking at her and she said, "Oh my Bonnie Bennett are you blushing?"

Bonnie put her hands over her cheeks and said, "I'm not!"

Elena laughed.

Then Caroline sat down and asked, "What is so funny? What did I miss? Tell me everything."

"Bonnie has a crush on the sexy new teacher." Elena said cheerily.

"I do not!" Bonnie defended embarassed.

"Oh, you mean Enzo St. John?" Caroline asked.

"You know his first name? How do you know his first name?" Bonnie asked as she put her full attention on Caroline.

"Oh he is actually a friend of Damon's." Caroline said like it was no big deal.

Elena raised her eyebrows and said, "That is a little weird that you're dating a guy who is a friends with a teacher."

"No weirder then us dating brothers?" Caroline asked.

"Touche." Elena said.

Then Bonnie said, "OK back to Enzo. How does Damon know him? What did Damon tell you about him?"

Caroline smiled at Bonnie fondly and then she said, "Someone is oftly interested about info on someone who she doesn't have a crush on."

Bonnie sighed and started twirling her hair, "I'm not interested. I'm just curious is all."

Both Elena and Caroline giggled.

Then Caroline said, "OK, sure keep telling yourself that."

Bonnie tried not to think about Enzo St. John and the fact that he was friends with the new sexy stranger guy that Caroline just started to date and that he was the brother of the new hot guy Elena just started dating. Was it a coincidence? Caroline and Elena didn't think anything of it, but maybe Sara and her conspiracy theories were getting to her. It was before her last class and she saw Sara talking to Matt by the lockers.

"Hey Bon. What's up?" Matt asked.

"Not much, it's just do you find it a little weird that Elena and Caroline all of the sudden are starting to date the new guys in town?" Bonnie asked.

"The only weird thing about it is that you are asking me, Elena's ex-boyfriend, about it." Matt said annoyed.

Sara gave him sympathetic eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Matty, I can be so insensitive sometimes. I'm just worst." Bonnie said.

"Oh yeah, just the worst."Matt said sarcastic.

Then he gave her a small smile and said, "It's OK Bon. I wouldn't worry to much about it. I met Stefan he's actually a pretty cool guy."

"And his brother?" Bonnie asked.

"I haven't met him. I'm sure it will be fine. I got to get to class." Matt said and then he left them.

Then Sara asked, "What is with the protective big sister mode?"

Bonnie sighed and said, "I might be paranoid but something feels weird about Enzo being friends with your suddenly come out of nowhere cousins."

"Oooooo really? Whose Enzo?" Sara asked intrigued.

"Mr. St. John." Bonnie said.

"How did you find that out?" Sara asked.

"Caroline. That Damon guy is friends with him apparently."

"So?"

"So, they are friends and they just pop into town out of nowhere. You said your cousins coming into town was suspcious."

"Well, my parents not telling me that I ever had cousins, is a little more suspucious." Sara said.

"Still." Bonnie said.

"And I thought I was paranoid." Sara said as she lightly patted her back and went into class.

Maybe she was being paranoid, maybe there was a good reason for those brothers to come into town and for this Enzo too.

She went into class trying to keep her suspicions at bay. When she looked at him leaning against his desk with his arms folded in casual way her suspicions kind of went away. Actually a lot of coherent thoughts went away as she enjoyed admiring the sight of him at least for a little bit.

Enzo asked for the assignments and Bonnie anxiously took it out. The assignment was a first draft of writing a song. She didn't know quite how he was going to grade it but she worked so hard on it, she was anxious to know what he thought. Her Grams had taught her how to write poetry ever since she was young. They were simple poems that rhymed. She also wrote a lot of their Cheers for Cheerleading Squad. So she figured she would be pretty good at it. She was surprised when he just took them and barely looked at them. She kind of wouldn't mind if he called on her to at least recite it, she was kind of proud of it, but nothing of the sort happened. He barely even mentioned it. What was the point of doing all of this if he wasn't going to talk about it?

She tried to focus on the lesson but her mind kept drifting to her suspions of him and his friendship with the Salvatore brothers to what was the point of working so hard on the song. So when the class was almost over and he called on her to answer a question she had no idea what they were talking about and he embarassed her. It was like he did it on purpose. She knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help have her anger boil up in her. She was more than just annoyed. There was a certian way that Enzo looked at her that he didn't with the other students. She was getting a strange feeling about him, it was the same she would get when she just knew something bad was going to happen or when something good was going to happen.

After the class she knew she should just needed to forget about it and go on with her day. He really didn't do anything wrong. He was just doing his job. So she just needed to go meet her friends after school but then she caught him sitting down finally looking at the songs that they wrote.

Then Bonnie went up to him and asked, "What was the point?"

"Excuse me?" Enzo asked surprised.

"What was the point of having us write a song if we weren't going to do anything? You didn't even mention it. Why?" Bonnie asked acusingly.

"It was a simple exercise in artistic expression. There was no right or wrong answer."Enzo explained.

"Oh."Bonnie said feeling bad for going off on him.

He smiled at her amused and he asked, "Would you like me to look at it?"

"Oh, I mean, if you want to." Bonnie said.

Then Enzo searched through the assignments and he said, "Do you want to wait or..."

She probally shouldn't sit there and wait, she was supposed to meet her friends at the moment. She didn't know how long this would take. To put her teacher on the spot like this was not like her. She usually wasn't like this with teachers but this Enzo St. John was different he somehow got to her. She didn't know how or why but she felt like staying.

"OK. I'll just wait here."

She sat down at her desk and texted Elena to tell her she would catch up with her later and not to wait for her.

Enzo grunted a bit and continued to read Bonnie's song.

"Hmmmm."

"What's hmmmmm?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"I will tell you when I'm done. Patience please."

"OK, whatever."Bonnie said trying to act like she didn't care which she knew was kind of pointless, since they both knew she wouldn't have been there waiting if she didn't care what he thought.

"OK. Done."

"So?"

"It was ... OK."

"OK?"

"You obviously worked really hard on it. So I would give at an A for effort." Enzo said.

"An A for effort?"Bonnie asked taking that disapointment in.

"It is a good first attempt." Enzo said

Bonnie sighed frusterated and said, "This is not my first attempt at doing something like this. I write poetry, I write almost all of the cheers we use."

"You're a Cheerleader?" Enzo asked surprised.

"Yeah. Does that surprise you?" Bonnie asked on the defense.

"Yes, I suppose I pegged you for a different type of student." Enzo admitted.

"Well don't peg me at all. What kind of student did you think I was? The kind that can't string words together and make a simple song." Bonnie asked angerily offended.

"No, the kind who is really smart." Enzo said.

That calmed her down for a minute after this disapointment she wasn't feeling very smart so it nice that he thought she was smart.

Then she thought about it and got offended again and she said, "Cheerleaders can be smart to. We are not some cleche you got built up in your head."

"I am sorry I didn't mean to offend." Enzo said in an apologetic voice.

"Yeah, obviously, it just came out naturally." Bonnie said as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of there.

Bonnie came into the grill frustrated she hated that Mr. St. John just judged her like that. Like he had a preconceived notion in his head that Cheer Leaders were dumb or something.

Bonnie saw Elena talking to Stefan. Bonnie sighed she didn't want to deal with the Salvatores at the moment. She still had her suspicions. She was about to leave and then Elena got up and went to her.

Then she asked,"Where have you been? You aren't ignoring us are you?"

"Of course not."

"Really? Because Matt told me about your suspicions."

"I'm sorry. It just seems a little weird that they just pop in town out of nowhere."

"He didn't just pop out of nowhere. He is staying with his aunt and uncle because his parents died."

"Oh." Bonnie said feeling guilty, there she was being insenstive.

"I guess that is what you bonded over." Bonnie sad with sympathy in her eyes.

"Yeah, it happened a while ago for him. He was staying with his brother but this way things can be more stable." Elena said.

"Oh."

"Come on. Why don't you meet him?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Pffft. Please. Come on." Elena said as she nudged her to where Stefan was sitting.

Stefan got up when Elena came said, "Hi, Bonnie."

"Hi." Bonnie said simply.

Then as they sat down Bonnie's hand brushed against Stefan and suddenly she felt an overwhelming feeling of death and darkness. She felt cold and empty and looked at Stefan terrified.

She said, "Sorry I have to go."

Then she started to run out of the grill but then Mr. St. John appeared right in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Mr. St. John asked.

"Ugh." She turned back and looked at Stefan with fear in her eyes.

Mr. St. Johns eyes darkened and he asked with fiercness in his voice, "Did he hurt you?"

"No. I just met him and he gave me a bad feeling when I touched him."

He nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Well, you should trust your feelings." Mr. St. John said.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Really. Haven't you ever had a bad feeling and something bad happened that day?" He asked.

"Yes, but... Elena seems to really like him and he's been through a lot of tragedy like she has." Bonnie said thinkingbout loud.

"That is true but just know to trust yourself." Mr. St. John reiterated.

Bonnie nodded this conversation had strangely gotten a lot better then their earlier one.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice."Bonnie said.

"I am sorry, if it seemed like I was misjudging you earlier." Mr. St. John said.

"I'm sorry too. I think we can both have preconceived notions and judge people unfairly." Bonnie said.

Then something dawned on her and then she asked, "Do you think that what I am doing with Stefan? I'm judging him unfairly."

"I think you should trust your gut. What does it tell you?" He asked sincerely.

Bonnie stared at Stefan who was talking to Elena making her smile.

"It tells me there is something more going on but ... he makes her smile."

Bonnie said.

"Well, there you go then." Mr. St. John said.

Then Bonnie asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I was just going to the bar to get some food. Do you want to join me?"

Bonnie stiffened a little feeling a bit strange. Was her teacher just asking her out?

"Relax, so we can just sit and you can ask me whatever you want to."

Bonnie nodded and they both sat at the bar.

"So? Ask away." He said moving his arm with a little flare.

"Why are you here?"Bonnie asked getting straight to the point.

"I'm hungry and this town doesn't offer a great variety of culinary selections." He said.

"No. Why are you in Mystic Falls?"Bonnie asked.

"I got a teaching job."

"Why Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked.

"Why not Mystic Falls?" He asked her right back.

"You could have gone anywhere maybe somewhere where there is perhaps a vibrant music scene, like New York, Seattle, or New Orleans. Any place but here really." Bonnie said.

"Maybe I'm tired of the music scene, maybe I want to find a solid place to land, settle down maybe."He said while looking her in the eyes.

Bonnie laughed scoffing,"Mystic Falls doesn't seem like the ideal place for a guy with no ties here to just to settle down. Our town is small exclusive if you and your family hasn't been past down here since the town has been founded, consider yourself an outcast."

"Well, I am used to being on the outside looking in quite a lot. So I am used to it but I do have ties here."Enzo said.

"Damon Salvatore." Bonnie guessed.

"Yes, I suppose your friend the blonde told you."Mr. St. John mused out loud.

"Yeah. She did. So he's your friend and he just decides to move here and you just follow him here."Bonnie said.

"Well, he's more than just my friend."

Bonnie's eyes widen at that.

"He's like my brother. He's pretty much the closest thing I have to a family."He said.

"You don't have a biological family?" Bonnie asked.

He sighed, "We're not on great speaking terms at the moment."

"I get that. My Mom left me when I little."Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry." Enzo said.

"It's OK, I have my Grams. And Elena and Caroline are like sisters to me and Sara Salvatore is like a little sister to me. So I get that having a family that is not biologically related to you."Bonnie said.

"Yeah.I guess you do." Enzo said looking at her whistfully.

"So anyway about the Salvatore brothers. If they're your family then that makes them responsibility."

"I wouldn't say that." Enzo said.

"It is what I would say. That is how I feel about Caroline and Elena and if they get hurt by your bros. I am holding you personally responsible and I can find knew and intersting ways to make you pay. Do you understand?"Bonnie threatened fiercely.

Enzo pursed his lips together and said, "Consider it noted."

"Good. Well, better get going." Bonnie said.

"Have a nice night." Enzo said.

"You too." Bonnie said.

 **A/N2: Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N:Thanks for the Alerts and Reviews!**

Enzo knew this wasn't going to be easy. There were risks involved and he needed to try to make sure certian risks didn't happen. Like having to go the violent threatening route. It wasn't like he was a pacifist vampire like Stefan or anything. He simply didn't like to resort to that part of himself, if he could avoid it. Being that violent voltile threatening vampire is something he had used to do but he had learned that way didn't work. It certianly didn't work when he met what was left of his family in the Armory.

Then there was difficulty of seeing Bonnie, when he watched her part of him wanted to stop this whole thing. She seemed far removed from the rest of this dreary town. There was something about her that made him want to just let her be. He couldn't do that. Damon had saved his life on more than one occassion. He owed him. He had promised he would help Damon reunite with his love decades ago and he was a man of his word. Besides if he didn't Damon would do it by any means necesary. Even though he didn't know Bonnie that well he knew he would do whatever he could to make sure she does not get hurt in Damons crossfire.

So his plan needed to proceed in more of a timely manner. He couldn't take his time he needed to find out a way to have more alone time with her that wouldn't seem weird or unprofessional. He was starting to regret his cover of being a teacher. There wasn't a lot of situations that would deem appropiate for a teacher to be alone with a student. He thought about it though his other options weren't that great either. He couldn't possibly pose as another student and being the older stranger just coming into town wouldn't work either so here he was.

After class Bonnie lingered a bit talking to Sara he looked into their direction and said, "Miss Bennett. Do you think I can have a word?"

Bonnie looked up at him a little surprised and hesitent. Maybe she thought she was in trouble or said her goodbyes to Sara and went up to him by his desk.

"I was just thinking about your song." Enzo said.

She gave him an irritated look and asked, "Oh yeah are you changing your opinion on it?"

"No, but it did seem to bother you that it wasn't that great."

She glared at him.

"Do you want to improve on it or not?"

Enzo asked.

She was still frowning a bit as she was thinking about it. She seemed to be contemplating it in her mind for a while.

"What is so wrong with it anyway?"Bonnie asked still annoyed.

"The lyrics are fine it's the music you don't have a clue about. You just put random notes attached to the song." Enzo said.

"So?"Bonnie asked.

"So, that means the song won't flow, it won't sound right, without the right notes."

"OK, so music isn't my thing. I'm more of a dancer." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't dance without music." Enzo said.

"I know that. So I don't know my music notes yet. Your class just started." Bonnie said.

"Would you like to learn more?" Enzo asked.

"More what?" Bonnie asked.

"Music. I was thinking about offering Guitar lessons after school. Learning a specific instrument can definetly help you learn your musical notes better." Enzo suggested trying to sound as casual as he could.

Bonnie looked at him for a long moment.

"You want to teach me guitar?"Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yes. Are you interested?"Enzo asked suddenly he felt a bit nervous. Why was he feeling so nervous?

"You would be teaching me how to play the guitar by myself. So it would be one on one. It would just be you and me?" Bonnie asked her voice hitching a bit sounding nervous herself.

"Yes. That's the idea." Enzo said.

"Oh, well...um..."Bonnie stammered not looking him in the eye.

Then she finally gained her composure and looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. I'm really busy with Cheerleading and school and stuff."

"Yeah, of course, it was just an offer. Just let me know if you change your mind." Enzo said trying to sound unfazed as possible.

"Yeah. OK. Bye." She said a bit awkwardly.

Then she left the classroom leaving him alone with his thoughts. What was he going to do now? How was he possibly going to get close enough to her for her to start to really trust him? How was he going to pull this off?

Bonnie was so paying attention to what Elena was talking about she really was. What she was not doing was obsessing over crushing on her music teacher. Because that was just crazy. Sure he had brittish accent, was attractive, and had that sexy curve of the lip that really did it for her. But she did not have a crush on Enzo St. John. That was not happening. That was wrong.

"Bonnie. Earth to Bonnie. Are you even listening to me?" Elena complained.

"I'm listening." Bonnie said.

"Really? Then what did I say?" Elena asked her not believing her for a second.

"You were talking about Stefan."Bonnie said.

"Lucky guess. What about Stefan?"Elena asked.

"Uhhhhh."

"Ha! I caught you! So what were you thinking about? Your dreamy music teacher." Elena acused light heartedly.

"Welllllll."

Elena stared at her surprised.

"Bonnie I was just joking."

"Me too. Ha. Ha. Of course not. That would be inappropiate." Bonnie said as she started to play with a strand of her hair looking away from Elena.

Elena gawked at her.

"Bonnie Bennett are you being serious right now?" Elena asked.

"I am serious about not liking him." Bonnie retorted.

Elena blinked her eyes at her friend.

"Oh my Bonnie Bennett you have a legitiment crush on your music teacher." Elena proclaimed.

"I do not!"Bonnie objected.

"OK, sure. So what specifically about Mr St. Dream Boat were you thinking about?" Elena asked still a little teasingly.

Bonnie sighed in resgination it was pointless in fighting her best friend off. She might as well tell her what was on her mind.

"Well, he...um...offered to teach me guitar lessons and I just got really nervous at the idea of being alone with him for long periods of time teaching me something we'll have to be in pretty close proxmienity of each other."

Elena's eye furrowed a bit and she asked, "Did he offer to teach the whole class guitar?"

"No. He just offered to teach me after class was over."

Bonnie said.

"Wow. Uh did you mention that you wanted to learn the guitar?" Elena asked starting to get concerned.

"No. He suggested it since my song writing skills weren't that great and he saw I was upset about that. He thought learning how to play guitar could help with that." Bonnie explained.

"Oh wow. That's intersting. Do you think he was using it as an excuse to be alone with you?"Elena asked weary.

"No. Of course not." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie it's one thing if you have a little crush on your teacher but if your teacher is trying to put you in situations so he could take advantage of you that is something else entirely."Elena said worried.

"It's not like that Elena. They were just guitar lessons and I said no to them." Bonnie said trying to make it clear to Elena that there was nothing to worry about.

Elena took that in and relieved and said, "OK. Good. That was a smart choice."

" smart. That is me Ms. Smart Girl."

Then Elena looked at her for a moment and said, "Well, you need a distraction. So good thing we will be making you a deliouse home made dinner."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and is what I was telling you when you weren't listening. We're going to have dinner at my place so you can get to know Stefan and uh Damon." Elena said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"We talked about this Bon. I know you are a bit worried about the Salvatore brothers just showing up in town and me and Caroline starting to date one. So this dinner is to put your mind at rest and you can grill them as much as you like."

Elena said hopeful.

Bonnie did remember a little bit about the conversation. Then she said, "OK. Fine. I guess it could be fun."

"Yay. That's the spirit." Elena said happily.

Enzo paced his apartment trying to figure out other plans and other options to take. He could not be left with the threatening option. Not yet. He slicked his hand through his hair frustrated. What was he going to do?

"Knock. Knock." Damon said as he opened Enzo's door.

Enzo turned around not happy to see Damon. This could not be it he needed to figure something else out.

"Oh, pal. What is wrong? You look like someone just killed your puppy."

Enzo shrugged he didn't want to talk to him not now,not when he could not figure out another option.

"Oh, you know just having to deal with this small minded small town."

"Right. So? How is the plan going?"Damon asked.

Enzo tried to come up with some lie but nothing really was coming to mind. So he settled with a vague truth.

"It's going. I have a small hitch but I'll figure something else out."

"Hmmmm. What kind of hitch?"

"Well, I need to find a way to spend some alone time with her and I offered her guitar lessons but she said no."

"Hmmmmm. Well, maybe you should find other reasons to spend time with her."Damon suggested.

"It's a little difficult since I am a teacher and all."

"I told you that would present a problem for you. Seducing works everytime."

"Well, it's too late for me to use that tactic now." Enzo said.

"I wouldn't think so. My intelligence says that Bonnie has a bit of a crush on you."

Damon said.

"What?" Enzo asked surprised.

"Yeah, I compelled Blondie to tell me the latest gossip and she told me that."

"Compelling. I thought you promised Stefan you'd be a good vampire while your in town." Enzo reminded him.

"Hey, the term "good vampire" is highly subjective. Besides I haven't been feeding on her but compulsion has it's informational benefits." Damon explained.

"Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't matter though. I'm sure plenty of those high school girls have a crush on me, it doesn't mean anything would happen. "Enzo said.

"Yes, but those girls aren't Bonnie and Caroline thinks she and I quote, "has it bad".

Enzo stared at him unbelieving.

"She is exagerating."Enzo said.

"I don't think so. Oh come on Enzo don't sale yourself short. You are a very charming guy."

"I know am. It doesn't matter though. If she does have a thing for me, she obviously doesn't want anything to happen. If she did she wouldn't have said no to guitar lessons."

"Maybe she is trying to be a good girl. Trust me that won't last long."

"No. Damon. I am not doing it this way."

Enzo said.

"It is better this way then the last resort."

Damon reminded him.

Enzo shook his head and said, "Bonnie is not the type of girl to pursue something forbidden."

"I guess we will see about that. Let me see how you two interact tonight." Damon said.

"Tonight?"

"Elena is throwing a dinner party so Bonnie could get to know me and Stefan."Damon said.

"OK, I don't think I'm invited."

"I'm inviting you."Damon declared.

"I don't think Bonnie we'll be too comfortable if I come. Or any of them for that matter. No one wants to have dinner with their teacher."Enzo said.

"Don't worry it will be fine. I'll take care of it you just bring your charming self and test out the waters a bit." Damon said as he put an arm around Enzo a little enthusiastic.

Enzo did not share his enthusiasm.

"I'm telling you it's not going to work."

"I guess we will see proof one way or the other tonight."

Enzo sighed reluctantly agreeing.

"OK. I guess we will."

"Now that's the spirit! Lets do this thing!"

Bonnie was going to try to forget all about Enzo St. John and just focus on dinner and go into protective sister mode. She agreed to hear Stefan out she would give him a chance and yes there would be a little grilling involved. There definetly was going to be a lot of grilling where Damon was concerned. He worried her a lot more than Stefan, although she could not forget about how dark and cold she felt when she touch Stefan. So yeah she would focus on her two best friends and making sure the guys they were dating were ok. She could do this. She would focus she wouldn't think about Enzo St. John at all.

Bonnie was in Elena's living room waiting for Elena and Stefan to finish dinner. She was fidgeting. Trying to focus on her task at hand and not to think about her sexy music teacher. Then the door bell rang. Bonnie shot up and then she heard Elena yell from the kitchen, "Bon can you answer that?"

Bonnie went to answer the door.

As she opened it she was more then a little surprised to see Caroline, Damon, and Enzo waiting to be invited in.

So much for not thinking about Enzo St. John at all tonight, when here he was in all of his glory holding a plate of desert.

 **A/N2:OK so there it is. So these versions of Damon and Enzo are different more evolved versions of their characters since they've been through some different experiences since Damon saved Enzo. And Damon still is a does what ever it takes vamp but he us trying to keep the peace as much as he can. He and Stefan aren't on the best of terms but they aren't enemies either. So Damon isn't as bad as he was in s1 and he isn't treating Caroline as bad as he did. He's not feeding on her and he is only compelling her for information. So anyway thanks fir reading and let me know what you think.**


End file.
